Yume no Naka ni wa
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by Shirohane. Ini hari ulang tahun pertama yang Naruto habiskan sendirian setelah Sasuke pergi. Di ambang kenyataan dan mimpi, Sasuke kembali ke sisi Naruto... Bittersweet SasuNaru.


_**SASUNARU  
Rated : T  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Published Date: 10-13-06  
Story ID: 3196722**_

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**I do not own them.  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Yume no Naka ni wa Shirohane**_

_**Yume no Naka ni wa**_

Tahun ini dia benar-benar sendirian.

Sejauh yang bisa dia ingat, tak ada seorang pun yang berniat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Pernah beberapa kali Naruto sendiri bahkan lupa hari ulang tahunnya yang sudah terlewati, dan dia akan menangis sendiri hingga tertidur malam itu. Tatapan hina dan bisikan di belakangnya terus mengores jiwanya dalam dan lebih dalam lagi, membuat Naruto semakin tertarik ke dalam dunianya sendiri sementara di luar ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tetap menjadi anak yang tak tahu malu, berisik, dan mengganggu. Tak apa, tak apa, katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ini tidak menyakitkan. Ini bukan masalah. Aku kuat, aku bahagia, aku tidak butuh orang lain. Jadi hanya seperti ini, sendirian, aku baik-baik saja.

Pertama kalinya dia tak sendirian di hari ulang tahunnya adalah saat Iruka meminta Naruto untuk tinggal di kelas seusai sekolah. Naruto terus bertanya-tanya apakah Iruka sudah menemukan kata-kata kotor yang dicoretnya di kamar mandi anak lelaki, dan akhirnya menunggu dengan perasaan ngeri hingga sekolah usai. Pikirnya dia akan dipaksa menggosok dan membersihkan kamar mandi menjijikkan itu sepanjang sore, tapi Iruka malah tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata, "Hari ini ultahmu 'kan Naruto? Aku akan mentraktirmu di kedai Ichiraku, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Naruto menangis hari itu, ramen miso yang sudah asin menjadi lebih asin lagi karena air matanya.

Di hari ulang tahunnya yang berikut, Naruto merupakan bagian dari Kelompok 7. Di pagi hari, ketika dia datang ke tempat pertemuan mereka untuk sebuah misi, Naruto malah menemukan sebuah pesta kejutan untuknya. Tidak ada misi hari itu. Sebagai gantinya, di bawah langit pagi bersih bulan Oktober, Naruto tertawa seolah dia tak pernah tertawa sebelumnya. Di bawah sebuah pohon ek besar mereka membuat piknik bersama, dan Sakura dengan bangganya menunjukkan kotak-kotak bekal makan siang yang dia buat bersama sang ibu. Tentu saja Naruto sakit hati saat melihat bento Sasuke jelas-jelas diatur lebih rapi (biar bagaimanapun, ini hari ulang tahunnya) dan bahkan punya lauk yang lebih banyak, namun tanpa kata-kata Sasuke menawarkan Naruto kotak makan siangnya, dan mereka saling berbagi makanan. Setelah makan, Kakashi membuat sebuah cake cokelat mewah, dan mereka berlomba menyuruh Sasuke memakan sedikit kuenya. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan Naruto dan Kakashi, memanjat pohon itu dan tinggal di sana sampai mereka menghabiskan potongan kue terakhir.

Setelah makan, Kakashi mengajak anak-anak ke bioskop, dan Naruto duduk di antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Filmnya sangat lucu, membuat Naruto tertawa hingga perutnya sakit dan air mata mengalir dari matanya, tapi sebenarnya, itu bukan hanya karena filmnya. Dia sangat bahagia. Baru pertama kali ini dia merasa, 'Sungguh bersyukur aku hidup.' Dia memiliki orang-orang yang peduli kepadanya. Dia merasa seolah dia dibungkus oleh kehangatan dan cahaya untuk pertama kalinya. Iruka adalah seberkas cahaya pertama untuk Naruto, tapi semua orang di Kelompok 7 akhirnya menghancurkan tembok penghalangnya dan mengisi dunia Naruto dengan cahaya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, semua orang memberikan Naruto hadiah. Kakashi memberikannya koleksi komplit serial Icha Icha ("Itu illegal. Dia masih kecil," tunjuk Sasuke dengan nada yang sama yang ia gunakan beberapa bulan lalu saat Kakashi memberikannya paket serupa), Sakura membelikannya sebuah sweater hangat berwarna oranye cerah ("Sebentar lagi akan dingin, jadi jangan hanya menggunakan jump suit itu dan berpakaianlah lebih layak," katanya), dan Sasuke memberikannya satu set kunai baru. Dikelilingi perasaan hangat dan bahagia, Naruto pulang ke rumah sambil tersenyum, dan malam itu bantalnya tidak basah dengan air mata.

Setelah itu, Naruto tidak pernah sendirian di hari ulang tahunnya. Meski dia tidak bersama Kelompok 7 lagi, Jiraiya tidak pernah melupakan hari ulang tahun Naruto, dan selalu membawanya untuk makan ramen dan memberikannya baju atau sepatu baru, apapun yang Naruto butuhkan saat itu. Ia juga selalu bersama Naruto sepanjang hari karena Naruto mudah terserang depresi selama hari ulang tahunnya, mengingat hari ulang tahun yang dia habiskan bersama Kelompok 7. Pikiran tentang Sasuke hampir membuatnya gila dengan perasaan duka dan keinginan. Sahabatnya, rivalnya, teman setimnya, idolanya, orang yang paling ia irikan… Tak ada lagi Sasuke yang akan berkernyit saat Naruto mencoba membuatnya mendapat satu gigit kue cokelat. Tak ada lagi Sasuke yang akan menyodorkan hadiah terbungkus kepadanya dan berkomat-kamit, "Kembalikan saja ke toko kalau kau tidak butuh; struk pembeliannya ada di dalam." Tak ada lagi Sasuke yang akan memutar matanya dan menyunggingkan senyum mengejek saat pandangan mereka bertemu, sebelum dia mengacak-acak rambut Naruto dan membuat Naruto memprotes dengan seruan keras.

Andai Sasuke ada di sini…

Naruto hampir lupa bahwa ini hari ulang tahunnya, namun Sakura mengatakan ini sebelum pergi bersama yang lain, "Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kau cuti dari misi hari ini?"

"Hari ini ulang tahun Naruto?" tanya Sai, menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kau merayakannya dengan bersenang-senang, Naruto. Berapa umurmu?"

"Dia baru tujuh belas!" balas Sakura, segera berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan gestur melindungi. Mereka berdua tahu Sakura jauh lebih lemah dari Naruto, tapi toh dia menghargai pemikiran gadis itu. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan berkata, "Jadi kau akan istirahat hari ini, kan? Kami akan membawakanmu kue atau sesuatu saat pulang nanti. Oh! Aku meninggalkan hadiah di lemarimu, tahu, di tempat baju-bajumu tersimpan. Bukalah setelah kami pergi!"

"Makasih Sakura," ucap Naruto penuh terima kasih, sambil tersenyum. Sakura balas tersenyum dan semua orang pergi. Kesunyian pun memenuhi kemah. Naruto menghargai idenya, tapi dia sungguh berharap Sakura tidak melakukan itu. Dia lebih suka bekerja hari ini. Dia tidak ingin sendirian, dan… kalau ia memiliki misi untuk dipikirkan, ia tidak akan berpikir banyak tentang…

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemarinya, membukanya hampir kasar. Sebuah paket terbungkus manis sedang tergeletak di atas baju-bajunya. Kotak pink terang itu dihiasi motif kelopak bunga Sakura, dan terbungkus dengan pita merah panjang, Naruto tak bisa apa-apa kecuali tertawa lembut. Hanya Sakura yang menggunakan sesuatu seperti ini, bahkan untuk kado lelaki. Dia membuka kadonya perlahan, dan menemukan satu set kunai stainless steel; dengan desain baru yang menjanjikan akurasi dan kecepatan menuju sasaran. Naruto memang menginginkan ini; dia telah berpikiran untuk membelinya, dan untunglah Sakura sudah membelikannya duluan. Dan…

"Sa… suke."

Saat itu, Naruto tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli satu set kunai. Sudah beberapa hari dia terus memandangi seri terbaru kunai platinum tipis yang terpajang di depan toko-toko. Sebagian besar anak mendapatkan kunai seperti itu di hari natal atau ulang tahun mereka, tapi Naruto tidak. Suatu hari dia menabrak Sasuke yang datang untuk membeli perlengkapan jarum beracun di sana, dan dengan ringan Sasuke berkata, "Kenapa kau memandangi itu sepanjang hari? Kalau kau mau, beli saja."

"Maaf ya kalau aku tidak berkelimpahan sepertimu!" seru Naruto saat itu. Biasanya ia akan lebih memilih mati ketimbang menangis di hadapan Sasuke, namun air mata sudah mengalir dari matanya. "Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau, tahu!"

Dan di hari ulang tahunnya, Sasuke membelikan satu set kunai mahal itu untuknya; salah satu yang termahal dan paling hebat yang hanya bisa diberikan para orangtua kepada anaknya di hari natal dan ulang tahun. Saat itu Naruto hanya bisa berucap malu-malu "terima kasih," namun dia memeriksa dan mengagumi setiap senjata-senjata menakjubkan itu dengan jari-jarinya di malam pertama dia memilikinya.

Air mata berkumpul di matanya dan mengaliri pipinya. Jiraiya tahu bahwa Naruto sering memikirkan Sasuke, dan biasanya tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri, terlebih di hari ulang tahunnya, hari dimana dia paling sering memikirkan Sasuke. Tapi hari ini dia sendirian. Sasuke tidak akan pernah merayakan hari ulang tahun Naruto bersamanya lagi. Sasuke…

"Sasuke bo… doh," kata Naruto, mengatupkan giginya mencoba berhenti menangis. "Kalau kau cuma brengsek, aku akan menbencimu… Aku tidak akan tersiksa dengan hati hancur untukmu… Tapi aku tahu seberapa baik kau sebenarnya; seberapa banyak kau peduli pada kami… Aku tahu kau menangis di dalam hatimu. Kenapa kau berlaku begitu sampai aku tidak bisa menyerah tentangmu?! Aku benci padamu! Aku... aku…"

Naruto menutupi wajahnya dan meledak dalam tangis keras. Dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dia telah belajar bagaimana bergantung pada orang lain. Dia telah belajar bahwa dia tidak perlu sendirian. Dia telah merasakan indahnya cahaya dan dia tidak bisa kembali pada kegelapan lagi. Dia ingin Sasuke mengacak rambutnya lagi, tersenyum padanya dengan gaya yang menggilakan itu, merasakan tangan hangat itu di bahunya saat Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang karena latihan yang berat dan Naruto tidak bisa pulang sendiri (Sakura tidak pernah memaksakan diri dengan bodohnya, dan Sasuke memaksakan diri tapi punya stamina yang cukup untuk menangani latihan-latihan yang keras.) Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu dengan gaya menyebalkannya dan Naruto akan berseru membalas, lalu mereka akan terus saling membantah, tapi tawa selalu menari di sinar mata mereka di tengah perdebatan-perdebatan semacam itu. Mereka berdua tahu mereka berbagi sesuatu yang khusus; bahwa persahabatan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa hancur. Ikatan di antara mereka bertumbuh semakin kuat hari demi hari dan meskipun Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam, tak ada duri di balik kata-katanya. Kadang, mata hitam Sasuke terisi penuh dengan banyaknya kelembutan yang bahkan mampu membuat Naruto merona dengan jantungnya berdebar kencang, sementara wajah Sasuke yang biasanya dingin akan menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, kembalilah padaku, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku! Kau bilang kau akan selalu melindungiku, aku mungkin akan terjatuh karena kakiku sendiri dan kau tidak akan pergi dari sisiku, dan… dan kau akan selalu datang dan menyelamatkanku! Jadi kenapa… kenapa…"

Teriakan parau Naruto berubah menjadi bisikan yang amat lirih dari tenggorokannya. Naruto menenggelamkan diri di antara tangannya, melengkungkan tubuhnya dalam posisi meringkuk. Dia mempererat genggamannya pada set kunai itu sampai ia merasakan logam hampir menembus tangannya. Kedua tangannya bergetar hebat.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Sasuke…"

Saat Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun, dia dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia telah tertidur. Bukan hanya itu, sebagian pakaiannya telah ditanggalkan dan dia tergeletak di atas kasur. Ada sesuatu yang sangat lembut dan hangat menutupi tubuhnya, dan meski Naruto bertanya-tanya apa gerangan itu, dia tetap meringkuk dalam kehangatannya. Dia telah sadar, namun belum berkeinginan untuk membuka matanya. Dia merasa begitu aman dan terlindungi…

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka. Terkejut, Naruto mengejapkan matanya dan perlahan bergerak menatap ke atas hingga mata biru ini tertaut pada mata hitam yang sangat ia kenal. Naruto mengejapkan mata, kemudian mengejap lagi. Sosok itu tidak juga menghilang.

"…sudah lama aku tidak bermimpi begini," lirih Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada telanjang hangat sang pemuda. "Kupikir aku sudah keluar dari ini semua."

Sasuke tidak membalas. Sasuke tidak pernah membalas dalam mimpi-mimpi itu. Naruto bahkan tidak yakin itu mimpi atau nyata. Dia mulai bermimpi seperti itu sejak berumur 13 tahun. Awalnya dia sangat terkejut sampai-sampai dia berteriak dan Sasuke menutupi mulutnya dengan cara yang sangat tidak senonoh, yang membuat Naruto bergidik tegang di hari berikut saat ia melihat Sasuke serta bertanya-tanya apakah sesuatu yang amat sangat salah sedang terjadi padanya. Tapi setelah itu Sasuke datang setiap malam, tertidur di sisinya, menyediakan kehangatan dan keamanan untuk Naruto, hingga dia tak perlu menangis dan tidur sendirian. Tak peduli bagaimana amannya Naruto mengunci pintu dan jendela, Sasuke selalu datang, dan kenyataannya Naruto tidak ingin tahu bahwa Sasuke ini adalah mimpi atau nyata. Naruto tidak mampu bertanya pada Sasuke tentang mimpi-mimpinya ini, terlebih karena dalam mimpi itu Sasuke kadang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat aneh dan memalukan padanya.

Mimpi-mimpi itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat Sasuke meninggalkannya. Dan disinilah dia. Sasuke dalam mimpi tak pernah bicara, tapi dia akan tersenyum lembut dan mendengarkan dengan sabar apapun yang ingin Naruto katakan. Dia akan mengecup Naruto dengan manis dan memeluknya hangat dengan kedua lengannya. Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke ini—_entah bagaimana Sasuke jauh lebih besar dan berotot ketimbang mimpi-mimpi lamanya_—juga akan sama? Naruto meraih dan menekan kedua bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke.

Dengan lembut Sasuke balas menciumnya dan mengelus rambutnya, tersenyum pada Naruto. Naruto merasa begitu bersyukur, dia bisa merasakan air mata yang menggantung di matanya lagi. Sasuke dalam mimpi belum berubah. Setidaknya Sasuke yang ini akan selalu manis kepadanya; tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata keji ataupun mendorongnya pergi, mengatakan bahwa dia tak membutuhkannya lagi…

"Jangan menangis."

Naruto membeku. Sasuke dalam mimpi seharusnya tidak bicara! Seharusnya dia tidak… Sasuke mengecup kelopak mata Naruto yang basah dan mengulang, "Jangan menangis, dobe."

"…memangnya siapa kau memanggilku dobe?!! Mungkin saja aku ninja yang lebih baik darimu sekarang!"

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya dalam tawa, dan kemudian menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya serta menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan nafas hangat dan lembut itu di atas kulitnya, bergetar.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Sasuke…"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto."

Naruto pun meledak menangis dan menggantungkan dunianya pada Sasuke, mengisakkan semua kekhawatirannya, rasa sakitnya, juga keinginannya pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terus menimbun Naruto dalam ciuman dan perhatiannya, dan mereka segera mendekat satu sama lain, hingga lembar-lembar pakaian terlepas dan tubuh-tubuh berkeringat saling menekan satu sama lain. Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto yang tak pernah ia pikir bisa ada, tubuh mereka berbaur menjadi satu dan Naruto membuat suara yang tak pernah ia tahu bisa ia buat; rengekan lirih yang lembut atau suara mengeong yang menajam saat Sasuke hampir membelahnya menjadi dua, menyobek dan memisahkan kelopak-kelopak mahkota bunganya, membasahinya dengan madu. Ciuman-ciuman menyesakkan terus bertukar sementara mereka menari di dalam tarian kawin sepasang jiwa untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto berseru hingga nafasnya terasa habis, air mata menggantung di bulu matanya yang panjang sementara Sasuke berada di atasnya, wajah pucatnya memerah dengan darah yang terus mengalir pada pipinya yang bagaikan porselen, mata hitamnya berkilat liar dan menggila dengan keinginan untuk memiliki.

"Naruto," Sasuke balas sembari menggeram, meyakinkan Naruto bahwa ia berada di sini, tepat di sisi Naruto, tepat pada saat ini. Dan itulah segala hal yang Naruto butuhkan.

"Naruto? Naruto," sebuah suara lembut memanggil, perlahan membangunkannya. Naruto membuka matanya dengan enggan.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu saat kau tidur nyenyak begini, tapi kupikir lebih baik kau memakan kuemu sebelum hari ulang tahunmu terlewati," kata Sakura dengan nada sesal, membantu Naruto bangkit. Naruto tersenyum menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya, dan mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Sasuke ada di sini. Sasuke berbaring bersamanya di atas tempat tidur, memastikannya aman dan hangat, dan Naruto menangis, dan kemudian…

Dia mengalami mimpi basah tentang temannya sendiri.

Merasa dirinya sejenis dengan orang mesum atau apa, Naruto berekspresi aneh dan segera bangkit keluar dari kasur. Dia berdiri di atas lantai untuk mengambil piyamanya dan berpakaian, sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan sesuatu yang lengket keluar dari tubuhnya dan mengalir di antara kedua kakinya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"…toilet. Permisi."

Naruto bergegas menuju kamar mandi dengan pakaiannya. Sebelumnya, meskipun Sasuke melakukan hal-hal nakal kepadanya, dia tak pernah meninggalkan apapun pada Naruto. Tak ada bekas ciuman, tak ada bekas gigi… Tubuhnya selalu bersih saat bangun, baju maupun selimutnya tak meninggalkan bukti tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpinya. Tapi sekarang…

Naruto menarik pakaian dalamnya dan memandang bingung pada kekacauan di hadapannya. Celananya basah akan darah, dan cairan putih kental yang mengaliri pahanya. Naruto mengambil tissue dan mencoba membersihkan diri sebisanya, tapi ada lebih banyak lagi darah dan juga cairan putih menjijikkkan itu yang keluar darinya saat dia bergerak. Dan ada pula rasa perih yang amat menyakitkan di sekitar pinggang dan bokongnya yang sangat tidak familiar dengannya. Jadi Sasuke… Sasuke sungguh… selama ini, dia…?

Naruto terduduk di dudukan toilet dan menangis, dia membasuh toilet dengan air agar tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengarnya. Ketika ia sudah selesai dan darah maupun cairan putih itu tak lagi keluar darinya, naruto membasuh mukanya dan berjalan keluar. Sakura segera menyuruh Naruto untuk datang ke meja dan memakan kuenya sebelum akhirnya terhenti sejenak.

"Ah, Naruto, pelindung kepalamu…"

"Pelindung kepala?" tanya Naruto, menyentuh dahinya. Apa yang salah dengan pelindung kepala ini?

"Bukan itu, yang biasa kau gunakan di lehermu, yang lama," kata Sakura, menunjuk ke arah ranjang Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa membuat garis yang melintang di simbol Konoha itu! Seharusnya kau buang saja benda ini."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan perlahan menuju kasurnya untuk mengambil pelindung kepala Sasuke. Hanya itu benda milik Sasuke yang dia punya, jadi dia tidak akan membiarkannya, meski karena itu dia jadi terlihat seperti missing nin atau semacamnya. Naruto mengambil benda itu dan mulai membungkusnya di leher, tapi ia terhenti saat menyadari ada lecet di sudut logam pelindung kepala ini.

Naruto melepas pelindung kepala itu dan menggosok sudut logamnya, berharap itu hanya kotoran dan ia bisa mengeluarkannya, tapi ia lalu menyadari bahwa seseorang dengan sengaja menggores ujungnya. Hampir meledak marah, Naruto mempelototi goresan itu.

待て. _(Tunggu aku)_

Kali ini Naruto tak lagi peduli meski ia menangis di depan semua orang.

_**.:OWARI:.**_

**B's Review…**

I almost crying when I read it that time… Sungguh hadiah ulang tahun yang berharga, bukan?  
Happy (err, belated) birthday, Naruto!

**Then Yours? :)**


End file.
